Forgotten Yasumi
by XxXHaruhiCoveredinBloodXxX
Summary: I felt a pang of sadness for the girl everybody had overlooked and forgotten. They'd all forgotten Yasumi.


**A/N: Welcome back, everybody. This is another frightening thing I noticed when skimming through my old haruhi suzumiya dvds that my grandma got me for my birthday. This began during 2007 when I was very new to the fandom.**

**Forgotten Yasumi**

I know a lot of people won't believe this. But it's true.

Back in 2007 was when I first started watching the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya. It was the first anime apart from yu-gi-oh I had ever watchedd and I wasv ery excited to see how it would turn out. My sister told me that yuki was bisexual and I wasn't sure whether I would enjoy this anime but that was a load of bull, yuki didn't even have any emotions so how could she be bi.

Anyway, when I todl my grandma I liked it she ordered a few dvds off of eBay and they arrived the day before my birthday, though of course I didn't know about it at the time. I was a little worried because there were burn marks on the paper it had been wrapped up in but my grandma told me it was nothing to worry about because she didn't want me to find out it was actually my birthday present.

At the time when I received the parcel on my birthday I was overjoyed and spent the whole of my birthday watching the episodes. I never sensed anything was wrong but then again, I'd only ever watched the show once before so I didn't spot things that were off.

However a few years later I saw a leaked source about a strange 'cursed' haruhi dvd that had travelled across the world and terrorised many people. A lotg of them had committed suicide shortly after watching the dvd and I was really escited all of a sudden. What if the dvd my grandma had bought for me was actually the cursed cvd.

So I watched all the episodes again, but nothing came up, so I began signing up to websites I never even cared about so I could find out more information. I asked around to see what people said this dvd was about. I found the best lead I could do: some random guy called wataru told me that his firned had boughtt the dvd at a yard sale when the thing first came out. His friend was one of the few who hadn't committed suicide - instead he was at a mental asylum and sometimes wataru visited him.

The friend said that the dvd was the same as all the others, only there was something wrong with the backgrounds. The strangest thing he'd said apparently was "you can only see her if you know her name", which freaked me out because I knew all the characters names and I didn't see anything wrong.

The only other reason I thought I could maybe have this cursed dvd is because of the burn marks on the paper and the fact that there were strange Japanese symbols scratched into the coveer of th dvd. I never knew what they meant but they freaked me out so I researched them.

Yasumi.

I searched the name, wondering what would come up. Nothing of interest came up so I typed in haruhi suzumiya after it, hoping for better re sults.

I was in shock to see yasumi was actually a character from the melanchol of haruh suzimiya that hadn't appeared in the anime yet but ther ewas a speculation that she would appear in a book and every body was very ocmfised because they weren't sure who she was.

Then an image was leaked and rumours of the dvd came back. More rumours were spread. I wondered again if I had the dvd but I'd lent it to a frien so I couldn't check the episodes.

A few months passed and nothing happened. Then one day my friend gave back the dvd. They were very pale and had dark circles ungedr ther eyes.

"I never want to see it again" they siad before leaving quickl;y.

This sparked my curiosity and I ran upstair to watch it. My grandma told me tp eat dinner first but I said I'd have it later. Then I opened the dvd. Now I was even more puzzled. There were more heavy scratch marks around the symbols reading yasumi and I found myself both disturbed and fuming, because this was my dvd abnd my friend had no right to do that to it.

Annoyed, I grabbed the disk and put it in the disk tray. As the opening screen came up I let out a sigh of releif , the usual title screen was there.

Then, curious by what was with my friend's reaction earlier, I began watching the episodes, wondering what I would find.

At first there was nothing wrong. I only suspected something was up during the mikuru movie where she was doing the advertisements in the middl of the movie. When her and uuki were stood there, I blinked. When I opened my eyes again, there she was. The girl from the boojs who wasn't in the anime.

Yasumi.

She was staring straight at me and her eyes were cold, baring into mine. I nearly shit bricks! I was shivering uncontrollably and had to stuff a fist in my mouth or I'd be sick.

After that she was everywhere, standing in doorways and sitting at a chair in the clubroom without any of the others seeing her. It was terrifying.

Even ast the baseball game she had a shot where she was batting with the others, the baseball hitting the screen and making it black out.

Things finally began to get really freaky during the episode where kyon and haruhi end up in the closed space thng. They were talking to itsuki and then he began saying something strang.

"you don't' have much time" he said "before sehgets here."

Kyon growned. "what are you talking about koizumi?"

There was a long pause and for a while I thought the tape might be frozen but then he spoke again.

"you need to get out of there before she arvvies."

And then he vanished. Kyon stood in the doorway at a loss for words as he stared at the empty sky where itsuki had been stainding. When he turned around, there she was again.

Yasumi.

She stared at him for a while, just standing there as thoughts began ran through his head like "who is she anyway" and "what theresanother person here as welL?!"

At that point haruhi burst in looking excitef.

"kon thers' a huge blue thing outside and-" she froze in place. Then slowly her eyes slid towards where yasumi was stood staring straight at the camera.

"kyon… who is she…" she muttered quietly.

In real life iwas sobbing, my heart racing in my chest so loudly I thought I was goin to blow up.

At that moment, yasumi moved for the first time. She took one tiny step forward haruhi flincing as she did. Then, in one swift motion, she plunged her hand into haruhi with such force she tore through the skin and grabbed onto haruhis beating heart. Haruhi began ascreaming uncontrollably and I was in real life. Kyon was as well but he was swearing al ot (but I don't cuss so I wont put it there)

"WHAT THE FGUCK IS ONIG ON?!"" he screeched. Ass yasumis hand dug deeper into haruhis body she was still screaming loudly and brgiing and crying and stuff and it was so horrible I was almost I teadrs.

As she yanked it out and blood sprayed all over the clubroom, kyon rand to the window and thrw it open, vmiting profusely over the sifd rof he building.

He fell to his knees sobbing as haruhis lifeless body tumblred to the floor.

"why" he choked "why would you do this to her?"

Yasumi stared straight at him, unfeeling, as she tossed the heart to one side. It hit the wall with a sickening thud and looked so real I screamed quietly.

Yasumi continued to stare for a long time and kyon was crying now too, holding his head in his hands and shaking. I should've turned it off, but I found I couldn't' bring myself to. I had to see how this turned out I just had to.

"they forgot me" yasumi said in haruhi's voice, only it was more high pitched and a bit cuter, though cold and emotionless. "my creatoer forgot me. The creator of this world forgot me. I was never meant to be. They all forgot me. Everyone forgot me. Everybody did everybody did. Everybody."

Suddenly, flames arupted around them all. Haruhis body began to burn and flames licked up the floor around kyons feet.

despite how dinister she was I still felt a pang of sadness for the girl everybody had overlooked and forgotten.

They'd all forgotten Yasumi.

I snivelled as kyon wet himself. I bawled as yuasumi took a step closer to him, and closer and closer and closer AND CLOSER AND CLOSER AND CLOSER AND-

She stood over him, staring at him with the same emotionless face.

"I deserved so much better" she said, and then the screen filled up with smoke and the sound of kyon desperately chonking.

I finally found myself able to move and slammed my finger down on the button that turned the screen off. Then I quickly ejected the dvd. As I picked it up though I dropped it. The underside was burning hot. I'd dropped it face down and as I picked it up again my heart almost stopped.

Yasumis cold gaze was staring straight at me.

With a loud screech I grabbed my pillow and began smashing it into four million pieces my tears flowing and my thighs shaking. I cut myself in several places as I collected the broken pieces, scattering the shards of broken disk all over my back garden. I shut the window hurriedly, heart racing.

I shut the dvd case away in a box that I've put carefully at the back of my wardrobe, so nobody else will stumblee across the hororr that is yasumi. Then I went downstairs and had to asdk my grandma a question.

"Grandma… you remember that dvd you bought me for my birthday?"

"yeah"

"WHo was the buyer?" I asked. She shrugged and told me to check her eBay I scrolled through, my whole world came crashing down.

Yasumi.


End file.
